Huey
Huey is a green, Y-shaped second cousin, that, oddly enough, has no knees. His description in We Love Katamari says, "A timid second cousin who's always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face lights up. How pure." Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: School (As Fast as Possible) - In the room farthest from your starting position, among the students. Size: 1m Description: A timid second cousin who's always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face just lights up. How pure. When Rolled Up: "It's... Huey! But no, forget that and hurry home!" (As fast as possible level, King doesn't take time to describe cousin.) Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Huey. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were playing with kids? That's a good thing." Race Car: Ladybug Car Mask: Third Horn Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Joushima Villa - Riding an angel around the room with the flowers and kintaro candies. Size: 5cm Description: Very timid and always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face just lights up. How pure. When Rolled Up: "Hmmm? A fun little thing... It's cousin Huey! Making merry again?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Brown Rabbit Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Delightful Derigible - Near the table in the dining room is a sewing kit with a ruler sitting out near the edge of it with Huey standing on the end of it. Size: 5cm Description: Very timid and always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face just lights up. How pure. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cheerful second cousin. He's usually timid, but get to know him, and he can be a lot of fun. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something happy... it's Huey! Didn't we ask you to help the Queen?" Stage Conclusion: "A dash of fun in there... Huey, of course! Go make yourself useful some way in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: School - (See We Love Katamari) Size: 1m Description: Very timid and always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face just lights up. How pure. When Rolled Up: "Hm, something dual... Aha, it's Huey. Stay out of the way..." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Huey. You make a nice lint." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: As a Special Cousin, he is obtained in random order for Candies. Description: A timid second cousin who’s always worried about other people. Praise him, and his face just lights up. How pure. Trivia *In the games, Huey has yellow legs and red feet. In Katamari Forever's intro and prologue video, however, Huey can be seen with pink legs and feet. *In the Japanese version, Huey is simply known as "Y". *Huey can be found in the Just Right - Small stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a toy on the bed. **He can be rolled up at 10cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s swimming with whales in the polar region. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water, going outwards from Shikao. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s trying to help out Twinkle. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins